Um novo lar
by Fer Martins
Summary: Hogwarts Ano 3. Pedro Petttigrew é capturado. Sirius Black recebe a Liberdade Pelo Ministerio da Magia.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá Pessoas, **

**Esta é minha primeira Fic. Trata-se do Ano 3 de Harry Potter (que pra mim foi o melhor de toda saga). **

**Todos os personagens são de autoria de J.K. Rowling.**

**Conto com as reviews, olha que posso mandar Voldemort atrás de vocês, hein?!**

**Bjim, Ginny.**

Harry procurava seu uniforme de quadribol para guardá-lo dentro da mala. Era final do ano letivo, ultimo dia em Hogwarts. Não prestava atenção no que fazia. Jogava sem nenhuma organização suas roupas, meias e sapatos dentro do seu velho malão preto, contando cada minuto para deixar a escola. Era a primeira vez que tinha esse desejo, ir para longe de Hogwarts. Fizera da escola sua casa e de seus amigos sua família. Detestava quando as férias de verão chegavam e ele retornava para a casa dos Dursley. Harry perdeu os pais quando ainda era bebê e foi deixado na casa dos tios, mas nunca soube o que é ter uma família. Nunca recebeu carinho ou cuidados que toda criança precisa. Seus tios sempre deixaram claro que o menino não era bem vindo. Ele mesmo preparava sua alimentação e, muitas vezes, para toda família Dursley. Em seus aniversários, apenas Harry lembrava-se da data. Presentes? Roupas usadas e surradas do primo Duda. O melhor dia de Harry foi quando descobriu ser um bruxo e passaria a maior parte do ano longe dos Dursley. Quando as aulas em Hogwarts chegavam ao fim e Harry precisava voltar para os tios, era como enfrentar o pior dos pesadelos.

Mas este ano tudo foi diferente, muito diferente. Cursava o 3º ano em Hogwarts. Soube da existência de Sirius Black, o terrível assassino, aliado de Lord Voldemort, que fugira de Azkaban para matar Harry. Mas Sirius era inocente, não matara Pedro Pettigrew e muito menos traiu os pais de Harry. Pelo contrario, sempre foi fiel aos Potter e amou Harry desde seu nascimento. Sirius caiu numa cilada de Pettigrew e passou 12 anos na prisão por um crime que não cometeu. Tiago e Lilian o nomearam padrinho de Harry Potter quando o menino nasceu.

Assim que o Ministério da Magia soube da existência de Pedro Pettigrew e a verdade foi revelada, o Ministro Cornélio Fudge concedeu total absolvição a Sirius Black, que passou a ser um homem livre.

Agora, guardando seus pertences no malão, Harry lembrou-se do dia em que Sirius o convidou a morar com ele. Fora no dia da audiência no Ministério da Magia, dia em que Sirius ganhou a liberdade.

Dumbledore, Remo Lupim, Profa. McGonagall, Hagrid, Sr. e Sra. Weasley estavam presentes. Harry não pode entrar na audiência, mas esperou ansiosamente do lado de fora da sessão. Seria mesmo verdade tudo o que acontecia? Tinha mesmo um padrinho que fora o melhor amigo de seu pai e que hoje estava ali prestes a ser um homem livre?

Duas horas foram necessárias para a realização da audiência. Tempo suficiente para Harry concluir que nada daquilo estava acontecendo. "Alguém invadiu minha mente –pensou Harry- e está colocando todos estes acontecimentos dentro dela. Uma magia muito avançada. Seriam artes das trevas? Preciso perguntar Hermione se...". Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos pelas pessoas que foram aparecendo. E Sirius onde estava? O garoto queria vê-lo. Precisava olhar pra ele, tocá-lo, abraçá-lo. Aquilo tudo não poderia ser real. "Se não for um feitiço oculto, só pode ser um sonho. "Por que não pensei nisso antes? Sim, é um sonho. Voldemort está por trás disso. Deve estar rindo de mim agora".

Então Sirius surgiu. Estava com um sorriso jamais visto, seus cabelos pretos mais cheios do que nunca e vestia uma túnica esverdeada, bem diferente dos trapos que usara em Azkaban. Não era mais aquele homem amargo e pálido que Harry vira na primeira vez. Seus olhos não mais refletiam tristeza e rancor. Entrou na sala e foi diretamente ao encontro de Harry.

- Harry como você sabe seus pais me convidaram para ser seu padrinho.

- Eu sei.

-Se alguma coisa acontecesse a eles, eu deveria cuidar de você. Tenho sua guarda.

– sim...

- Então agora que sou livre quero saber se você deseja morar comigo, como uma família. Seus pais iam querer isso.

- Morar com vc?

- Vou entender se você não quiser. Foi só uma idéia, mas eu tenho mais direitos do que os Dursley. Pensei que talvez você quisesse uma casa diferente, pensei que...

- eu quero morar com você. Quando posso me mudar?

Sirius abriu um sorriso, ficou observando o menino como se fosse a primeira vez, depois num segundo desviou o olhar de Harry. Por um breve momento, o garoto teve a impressão de que o padrinho estava chorando e quisera esconder as lagrimas. Dumblodore, que escutara toda a conversa, procurou o olhar de Harry. Quando o menino retribuiu, o professor abriu um largo sorriso e acenou com a cabeça, um sinal de que estava tão feliz quanto ele.

Harry não sabia explicar as emoções que sentia. Ele tinha um padrinho, iria morar com ele, teria uma família de verdade, deixaria para sempre a casa dos Durleys. Harry queria o mais rápido deixar o Ministério da Magia e seguir para uma nova vida com Sirius. Estava com medo de que a qualquer momento acordaria de seu sonho. Precisava agir antes de despertar e tudo voltar ao normal. O garoto queria experimentar a sensação de ter um novo lar. Olhou para todos na sala. Uns lamentavam por Sirius ter passado 12 anos em Azkaban, outros desejavam vida longa. Harry correu ate o padrinho, pegou em seu braço e disse apressadamente como se cada minuto perdido fosse um a menos para sua própria sobrevivência:

- Sirius, vamos embora. Já está tarde. Onde vamos morar?

Sirius se abaixou para olhar diretamente nos olhos de Harry e disse:

– você precisa voltar para a escola. O ano letivo ainda não acabou!

- não me importo. Quero ir com você agora.

- não tenha pressa Harry. Você voltará para Hogwarts, terminará os estudos. Vou cuidar pessoalmente de avisar os Durleys que tenho sua guarda e estarei te esperando nas férias de verão.

"E se eu acordar do sonho?- pensou Harry. Não tenho tempo para voltar a Hogwarts. Será que Sirius não entendia que os sonhos não duram por muito tempo, que ele poderia acordar a qualquer instante?"

- Não. Quero ir agora.

Sirius que mantinha o olhar fixo em Harry abriu um sorriso e apenas respondeu:

- vai acontecer. Quero tanto quanto você.

Então Harry esperou. Voltou para a escola desejando que existisse um feitiço capaz de passar os dias mais rápidos. Prestou os exames finais com a certeza de que não fora muito bem. Quando o ultimo dia de aula finalmente chegou, Harry tratou de arrumar suas coisas bem cedo. E ali estava, no dormitório dos meninos na Casa Grifinória, colocando todos os seus pertences na mala.

Terminada a tarefa, desceu para o salão principal para a entrega da Taça das Casas. Encontrou seus amigos na mesa destinada a Grifinória.

- Harry, prometa que vai me escrever. Quero saber como é sua nova casa, como é morar com Sirius. Não acredito que o Ministério da Magia negou a ele uma vaga de Auror. Foram 12 anos em Azkaban e Sirius foi o único que conseguiu fugir de lá. Ele entende muito das artes das trevas. Saberia enfrentar qualquer comensal da morte. Passou por dementadores, milhares deles. Deveria ser Auror. Saiu no profeta Diário...

- Você nunca para de falar Hermione?

- E você nunca para de comer Rony? E ainda fala com a boca cheia. Precisa ter modos, sabia?

Harry observava os amigos sem prestar muita atenção no pequeno duelo que acabara de surgir entre eles. Estava pensando na nova vida que teria dentro de poucas horas, junto com o padrinho.

Quando as festividades do final do ano letivo chegaram ao fim, os alunos embarcaram no Expresso Hogwats rumo ao mundo trouxa. A viagem parecia uma eternidade. Quando finalmente chegaram, Harry tinha certeza de que acordaria do seu sonho e encontraria a qualquer momento os tios Durleys na estação, com as caras fechadas, porque sempre odiaram buscar Harry no final de cada ano letivo. Estava preparado, iria acordar a qualquer instante, nenhum sonho dura tanto. Só não sabia explicar porque este se prolongara dessa maneira.

A estação de Kings Cross estava lotada de pessoas que embarcam e desembarcam a todo o momento. Harry olhava para os lados procurando os tios. Eles deveriam estar ali. Estavam atrasados. Mas sempre atrasavam, era normal.

Sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro. Virou-se e viu um homem de cabelos pretos volumosos, de aparência jovial e um sorriso que certamente era o mais feliz de toda sua vida.

- Ola Harry. Vamos pra casa? – exclamou Sirius Black


	2. Chapter 2

- Você veio!

E antes que Sirius Black pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Harry correu para lhe dar um abraço.

Estavam na estação de Kings Cross. Harry acabara de desembarcar do Expresso Hogwarts, fim do 3º ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.

- Onde vamos morar? Como é a casa? É grande? Onde fica? Terei um quarto só pra mim? Você tem dinheiro em Gringotes?

- Calma Tiago, uma pergunta de cada vez. Vamos sair daqui. Nunca vi tantos trouxas juntos. Venha, me ajude com suas coisas.

Tiago, melhor amigo de Sirius e pai de Harry Potter. Sirius sempre se confundia e chamava o menino assim, mas Harry não se importava. Sempre abria um largo sorriso quando o padrinho cometia o erro.

Os dois deixaram a estação de King Cross levando os pertences da escola e isso incluía uma coruja muito branca dentro de uma enorme gaiola, o que chamava muito a atenção das pessoas.

- Não ligue para os trouxas Harry. Ande logo.

Eles entraram num carro que Sirius antecipadamente alugara para levá-los pra casa. Sirius não queria chamar a atenção dos trouxas desaparatando com o afilhado no meio da estação e ainda por cima levando uma coruja e um caldeirão. Preferiu utilizar o veículo dos trouxas. Na opinião de Harry, a casa só poderia estar em outro Estado. Porque toda essa demora? - pensava o menino dentro do carro a caminho de casa. Na tentativa de passar o tempo mais rápido, Harry perguntou ao padrinho como fora o encontro com os Durleys. Aconteceu dois dias depois da audiência que concedeu a liberdade a Sirius Black. Ele procurou os tios de Harry na Rua dos Alfeneiros nº 4.

- O moleque não tem padrinho. –gritou Valter

- É claro que tem. Você está me vendo, não está?

- E você quer tirá-lo daqui?

- Imediatamente.

- O que você acha Petúnia?

- Não preciso de autorização –rosnou Sirius- só estou comunicando o fato. Durante 12 anos vocês maltrataram aquele a quem mais prezo no mundo. Eu deveria acabar com vocês agora mesmo, transformá-los no mais miserável dos seres.

Petúnia soltou um grito e Valter arregalou os olhos e deu um passo pra trás. Duda que estava sentado numa cadeira com um pote de sorvete nas mãos, se desequilibrou e caiu aterrorizado no chão.

- Hagrid deu um rabo de porco para o Duda quando me encontrou pela primeira vez. Tio Valter ficaria engraçado com um – disse Harry alegremente quando Sirius terminou de contar sobre o encontro.

Os dois continuaram a conversa por mais um bom tempo, até que o carro parou na Rua Androver nº 12.

- Chegamos Harry! Venha.

Foi como um Petrificus totalus. Harry simplesmente congelou. Não conseguiu sair do carro e muito menos mover qualquer parte do corpo. O coração do menino parecia ter parado. Tudo está mesmo acontecendo – pensou Harry – tenho uma casa, vou morar com o Sirius.

- Anda Harry, não quer conhecer sua casa?

- Qual é? - perguntou o menino olhando para as únicas duas habitações que poderiam ser de Sirius.

- Nenhuma delas. A nossa está no meio.

- O que? Mas como?

Sirius subitamente apontou sua varinha para duas casas que estavam coladas uma na outra, disse um feitiço que Harry nunca ouvira e ambas começaram a se mover, uma para a direita outra para a esquerda, abrindo um largo espaço entre elas. Logo em seguida uma nova estrutura começou a surgir.

Harry entrou na casa e foi como se entrasse na casa da família Weasley. Era muito aconchegante, pintada de cores claras que davam vida ao ambiente. Um sofá marrom cheio de almofadas coloridas e um vasto tapete tão macio quanto o próprio sofá ocupavam grande parte da sala.

- Desculpe Harry. Foi obra da Molly. Ela cuidou de tudo, exceto seu quarto. Fiz questão de organizar.

- Meu quarto? Eu tenho um quarto?

- Você achou que dormiria onde?

Sirius e Harry subiram as escadas que davam acesso ao andar de cima. Entraram no primeiro quarto do corredor. As paredes eram de um azul vivo e estavam repletas de fotografias dos melhores times de quadribol do mundo, esporte mais famoso dos bruxos. A cama era macia e estava coberta com uma colcha com o símbolo da Grifinória, uma das casas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ao lado da estante repleta de livros, via-se uma vassoura, a mais veloz, a Firebolt. Na mesinha de cabeceira, dois porta-retratos eram iluminados pela luz do abajur. Em uma das imagens um casal se abraçava. Eram Lílian e Tiago Potter. Na outra, um menino de 13 anos sorria ao lado de um homem de cabelos pretos e longos.

- Isso tudo é pra mim?

- Claro Harry!

Nos primeiros dias, Harry praticamente não saiu do quarto. Aquilo tudo era mais do havia imaginado. Estava tão feliz que poderia explodir. O menino que antes morava no armário sob as escadas na Rua dos Alfeneiros nº 4, hoje tinha não só um quarto, mas uma casa inteira, e o melhor de tudo, alguém que o amava.

Harry acordava todas as manhãs e seu café já estava posto na mesa. Bolinhos, tortas, pães, sucos, leite, biscoitos e panquecas compunham a mesa. Harry lembrou-se da época em que viveu com os Durleys. Tinha que acordar cedo todos os dias para fazer o café da manhã para Valter, Petúnia e Duda. Ele mesmo muitas vezes nem comia. Se a panqueca não ficava do jeito que o Dudinha gostava, era castigo na certa. Cadê o café moleque? – tio Valter sempre berrava.

- Não está com fome Harry? – perguntou Sirius trazendo o menino de volta a realidade.

- Muita – respondeu o Harry com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Depois de comer, Harry subiu para o quarto, sentou-se na escrivaninha, pegou uma pena e um pergaminho e começou a escrever:

Cara Hermione,

Já estou em casa. É melhor do que imaginava. É grande e tenho um quarto só para mim. Você precisa ver as fotos dos times da Bulgária e Irlanda que Sirius colocou nas paredes. Ele também comprou roupas novas pra mim. Não vou mais usar aqueles trapos velhos do Duda. Sirius me deixa ver TV todos os dias e posso comer doces depois das refeições. Todas as noites ele conta sobre meus pais, o que faziam, como fora o tempo de escola e as aventuras dos marotos. Sirius me ensina alguns feitiços e deixa Edwiges voar quando está entediada. A Sra. Weasley decorou praticamente toda a casa. Tem coisas coloridas por todo canto. Ah e na sala tem uma lareira igual na casa do Rony, uma passagem secreta usando pó de Flu. Estou muito feliz, como nunca antes. Agora tenho uma família e ela se resume a Sirius.

Seu amigo, Harry.

Harry dobrou o papel, pegou Edwiges, foi até a janela e soltou a coruja. Observou o pássaro voar até desaparecer por completo pelos céus de Londres.

- Boa viagem garota. Tome cuidado.

- O que está fazendo Harry? – disse Sirius ao entrar no quarto.

- Mandei Edwiges entregar uma carta para Hermione

- Venha, temos visita para o jantar.

Visitas? E devo descer e participar? - pensou Harry lembrando-se subitamente dos tios. Visitas sempre significavam Harry trancado dentro do quarto, convencendo-se da sua não existência. Se fizesse algum barulho, qualquer ruído, seu castigo era ficar sem comer por um dia. Certa vez o chefe de tio Valter ao fazer uma das visitas aos Durleys, foi ao banheiro e se deparou com Harry no corredor.

- Valter, Petúnia, tem um ladrão na casa.

- Ah não. Este é apenas o filho da empregada. Deixamos ele ficar aqui esta noite, enquanto a mãe trabalha. O pobrezinho não tinha para onde ir - respondeu Valter com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

Esse incidente ocasionou a Harry um jejum de 24 horas.

- Ande Harry, eles já chegaram – falou Sirius despertando o menino de seus pensamentos.

Os dois desceram as escalas e logo depararam com um grupo de pessoas nada convencionais. Todos muito ruivos vestiam roupas coloridas e possuíam gorros.

- Harry! - gritou a Sra. Wealey correndo pra lhe dar um abraço – que bom ver você querido. Vejo que não está tão magrinho como da ultima vez. Tem se alimentado direito meu filho? Sirius está cuidando bem de você? Tem tido pesadelos?

- deixa ele respirar mãe - falou Rony - E aí Harry? Que casa legal.

Uma garotinha, também de cabelos ruivos se aproximou timidamente do grupo e disse:

- Oi Harry.

- Gina, tudo bem? (mas a menina olhou para o chão, com o rosto muito vermelho). É muito bom ver todos vocês. Não sabia que viriam.

- Nada como uma bela surpresa, não Harry? – falou o Sr. Weasley - Preciso conversar mais sobre o admirável mundo dos trouxas. E você Harry é um grande conhecedor. Conviveu com eles durante 12 anos. É um privilégio. Tentei usar um liquidificador. Um objeto fascinante. E me diga Harry: qual é exatamente a função de uma vela em cima de um bolo?

Enquanto Harry tentava explicar ao pai de Rony a função de vários objetos trouxas, a

Sra. Weasley fez questão de preparar o jantar. Foi logo para a cozinha e em poucos minutos, uma deliciosa macarronada estava posta na mesa. Todos jantaram e conversaram durante toda a noite. Harry levou Rony, Fred e Jorge para conheceram seu quarto. Os garotos discutiram sobre os vários times de quadribol, copa mundial, partidas e jogadas que marcaram época. Falaram sobre deveres de casa, possíveis professores e matérias do 4º ano.

Já no fim da noite os Wealeys se prepararam para deixar a rua Androver nº 12.

- Bom meninos, hora de partir - falou Sr. Weasley levantando-se do sofá - foi muito produtivo aprender mais sobre o deslumbrante mundo dos trouxas. Eles são mesmo criativos. Quem mais criaria artefatos tão inteligentes como um patinho de borracha e tefolone?

- Telefone Sr. Weasley- corrigiu Harry

- Encantador. E o artefato microondas? Incrível. Os bruxos têm muito que aprender com os trouxas. No departamento _Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas..._

Enquanto Arthur Weasley explicava sua função no Ministério da Magia, Molly se aproximou de Sirius e com um gesto pediu para que ele a acompanhasse até a cozinha.

- Sirius, todos sabem que eu desejo ficar com Harry. Comigo ele seria mais feliz, receberia melhores cuidados.

- Quem disse Molly? Tiago não é o seu filho. Eu sei cuidar dele.

- Você não cuidou em 12 anos. E ele não é o Tiago.

- Está dizendo que estive em Azkaban por vontade própria? Para não cuidar do menino?

- Vocês estão brigando? – perguntou Harry assim que entrou na cozinha para pegar água.

- Oh Harry! É claro que não querido. Venha cá. – respondeu a Sra. Weasley aproximando-se já com os braços abertos para lhe dar um abraço.

Harry fixou o olhar no padrinho. Percebeu que Sirius estava tão pálido como no dia em que saiu de Azkaban.

- Quer comer alguma coisa querido?

- Não, obrigado Sra. Weasley – disse o menino ainda olhando para o padrinho

- Se precisar nos escreva. Sabe que nossa casa é sua também. Nos falamos no natal querido.

A lareira estava pronta. Cada um dos Weasley foi sumindo com um lampejo de luz esverdeada. A noite fora muito divertida, exceto pelo incidente entre Molly e Sirius. Harry ainda percebia certa tristeza no rosto do padrinho. Desejava conversar e dizer o quanto estava feliz por morar com ele, mas as palavras não saíram. Foi para o quarto, deitou na cama e em poucos minutos adormeceu.

Acordou num lugar estranho. Não estava mais em seu quarto na Rua Androver nº 12. O corredor era escuro, as paredes sujas, sem pintura, e o chão imundo. O cheiro era tão desagradável que embrulhava o estômago. A cicatriz em forma de raio na testa de Harry Potter doía. Ele queria sair daquele lugar imundo. Então ele correu. Mas para onde? O corredor não tinha fim! O cheiro forte do lugar começou a lhe dar náuseas. Pensou que ia desmaiar. O suor tampou-lhe a visão. Quem o colocara naquele lugar? Onde estava? A cicatriz doía, doía, doía...

Um homem pequeno com dois dentes para frente surgiu. Harry pensou ser um rato gigante, mas era Pedro Pettigrew. Ele sorria e seu olhar era de satisfação. Ele saiu de uma cela e outro homem entrava. Harry reconheceu aquele rosto. Tinha traços bonitos, alguém que certamente fizera sucesso em tempos de juventude. Mas naquele momento seus cabelos pretos e longos estavam sujos, vestia roupas muito rasgadas, estava pálido e magro. Seu rosto demonstrava a mais profunda tristeza, como se não houvesse mais esperança nem motivo para sorrir. Olhou para o menino no corredor. A cicatriz doeu como nunca antes. Harry achou que ia morrer. Onde ele estava? O que estava acontecendo? Sentiu um frio súbito, congelante, tremeu o corpo, ficou muito triste de repente. Olhou para o lado e viu uma criatura encapuzada entrando na cela, aproximando-se do homem de cabelos pretos para sugar-lhe a alma. Era um dementador. Não! Isso não acontecer- pensava Harry. Ele correu até a criatura para soltar um patrono e salvar a vida do homem, mas Pedro Pettigrew o agarrou.

- Você perdeu Harry e vai morrer como seus pais e seu padrinho.

- Não! Me solta! Sirius. Sirius. SIRIUUUUUUUS!

- Harry acorda. Harry. Harry – gritava Sirius sacudindo os ombros do garoto.

Então Harry despertou. Estava suado, a respiração ofegante, sua cabeça doía. Viu o padrinho ao seu lado, sentado na cama. Sentiu-se aliviado. Tudo fora um sonho. Ainda estava na Rua Androver nº 12. Ergueu-se e abraçou Sirius com força.

- Não vou deixar você voltar para Azkaban. Isso não vai acontecer. Não vou deixar.

- Calma Tiago. Não vou a lugar algum.

- Não vou deixar. Não vou deixar – disse Harry ainda muito agitado abraçando o padrinho com tanta força que Sirius sentiu dor nos ombros.

Foi preciso quase uma hora para Harry se acalmar e voltar a dormir. Sirius ficou com o afilhado durante toda a noite para que o menino não tivesse outro pesadelo. Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou muito cansado e não quis contar ao padrinho o sonho da noite anterior. Não queria que Sirius se lembrasse do tempo em Azkaban.

Londres ficava cada vez mais fria. Os dias passaram, na opinião de Harry, rápido demais. Até que a neve chegou e todos entraram no clima do natal. Harry comprou um presente para Rony e Hermione no dia em que ele e Sirius foram ao beco diagonal para sacar dinheiro no Gringotes. Para Rony comprou uma nova luva de goleiro e para Hermione um livro avançado de Runas antigas.

- Harry, está pronto? Prometi a Molly que chegaríamos cedo.

- Já vou descer Sirius.

Harry vestiu seu casaco. Deve estar muito frio lá fora - pensou ele - será que estou esquecendo alguma coisa? Os presentes de Rony e Hermione estão aqui. Não falta nada. Será meu melhor natal. Será sim.

Harry desceu as escadas num pulo. Entrou na lareira primeiro que Sirius e segundos depois já estava na aconchegante casa dos Wealeys. Sirius apareceu logo depois. R.J Lupim que fora professor de Harry em Hogwarts, Hermione Granger e seis bruxos ruivos lotavam a sala.

-HARRYYYY –gritou uma menina sorridente de cabelos castanhos muito cheios.

- Hermione! Que horas chegou?

- Cedo. Rony me fez acordar praticamente de madrugada.

Harry cumprimentou os amigos e ficou feliz ao ver Lupim. Além de professor ele fora um grande amigo de Harry no 3º ano e ajudou Sirius a capturar Pedro Petigrew. Diferentemente de Sirius, Lupim não era um animago. Era lobisomem, condição que fez Lupim sofrer muito preconceito e não ter amigos, exceto quanto entrou em Hogwarts e conheceu Tiago Potter, Pedro Petigrew e Sirius Black. Foram seus melhores amigos.

A Sra. Weasley preparou um farto banquete e todos brindaram o natal com muito vinho e cerveja amanteigada. Harry ganhou um gorro de listras amarelas e vermelhas da Sra. Weasley, o livro "Como escapar de Balaços de Plumpton, presente de Rony, um kit mata- aula contendo Vomitinha, Nugá sangra-nariz, febricolate e o-aperto-você-sabe-onde dos gêmeos Fred e Jorge e uma agenda falante de Hermione que avisa o aluno a data de entrega de trabalhos e deveres de casa.

Durante todo o dia Harry ficou atento ao padrinho, com medo de que acontecesse algum episódio desagradável entre ele e Molly. E no dia de natal queria ver Sirius feliz. Não deixaria nada estragar isso.

- Harry vamos até o quarto, quero te mostrar o que a maluca da Hermione me deu.

- Não Rony. Vamos ficar aqui na sala (afinal, Sirius estava lá)

- O que deu em você? Anda, vamos!

- Não Rony, já disse.

Harry observava cada passo do padrinho. Qualquer aproximação com a Sra. Weasley, ele agiria. Mas Sirius e Lupim ficaram a maior parte do tempo juntos, relembraram o passado em Hogwarts. Ambos foram marotos na turma de Tiago Potter.

Quando o dia de natal chegou ao fim, Harry se preparou para deixar a casa do amigo Rony. Voltaria para casa, diferentemente dos outros anos que dormia nos Weasley para não enfrentar os tios Dursley tão cedo.

- A gente se encontra em breve em King Cross Harry. As aulas estão para começar. Quem será nosso professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas este ano? – disse Rony assim que Harry se preparava para entrar na lareira.

- Tchau Gina – falou Harry para a menininha ruiva e muito tímida no canto da sala, mas ela nada respondeu e correu para se esconder atrás da Sra. Weasley.

Sirius e Harry voltaram para a Rua Androver nº 12. Fora o melhor natal de todos – pensava Harry. Ficou na companhia das pessoas que mais amava. Sentia-se querido e amado. Quando o menino subia as escadas para ir se deitar, Sirius o chamou.

- Harry quero lhe dar uma coisa.

- Uma coisa? Que coisa?

Sirius tirou do bolso um pequeno embrulho e entregou nas mãos do afilhado.

- Tiago me deu quando fugi da casa dos meus pais para morar com os Potter. Sempre fui muito bem recebido lá. Não há um só dia que não sinta falta do seu pai Harry.

O menino abriu o embrulho e viu um cordão com um pequeno amuleto em forma de estrela na ponta.

- Harry este amuleto tem um feitiço muito poderoso. Indica quando um comensal da morte se aproxima. Uma semana antes dos seus pais morrerem, entreguei-o a seu pai. Lembro-me que no dia ele não quis aceitar, disse que eu deveria usar e não ele. Insisti dizendo que seria apenas um empréstimo. Tiago o usava quando Voldemort o matou.

Sirius parou, respirou profundamente como se estivesse muito cansado. Depois continuou.

- É o que tenho de mais próximo de seu pai. Agora quero que fique com você.

-Sirius, eu.. eu não sei o que dizer. Muito obrigado. Eu, eu...

Como as palavras sumiram e Harry não se deu ao trabalho de procurá-las, correu até o padrinho e lhe deu um abraço tão forte como se estivesse abraçando o próprio Tiago Potter.

Mais tarde já no quarto, deitado na cama, Harry pensou em Hogwarts. Sentia-se preparado para o próximo ano na escola. Teria a autorização de Sirius para ir a Hogsmeade, receberia cartas dele, não se sentiria mais tão sozinho como nos anos anteriores. Foram tantas as vezes que presenciou seus amigos ganharem corujas e ele não. Contaria para todos que agora tinha uma casa, uma família.

Sim. Tenho muita sorte – pensou Harry.

E com um sorriso no rosto, o menino adormeceu.

**Bom gente.. é isso! Espero que gostem deste 2º e último capítulo da história. Fiquem a vontade para dar idéias, sugestões e críticas. Agradeço imensamente a todos que leram e comentaram. As minhas amigas por todo apoio! Muito obrigada! Débora valeu pela força e Erika obrigada por não deixar eu desistir! Dedico este capítulo a você. **

**Até a próxima**

**Ginny!**


End file.
